Ally's secret
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Ally get's pregnant by Austin and leaves. When she returns everything she wanted hidden will come back... What will Austin, Dez, and Trish say when they find out.. Will Austin and Ally get back together after 2 years of being apart from their true love
1. Chapter 1

When Ally Dawson found out when she was 15 that she was pregnant by her boyfriend Austin Moon she got scared. Ally thought that if she told him she was pregnant, it would ruin his career. So Ally packed her bags and went to Atlanta Georgia where her mom was. Ally's parents got divorced and when she told her mother and father about her situation and that she didn't want Austin to know, she went there. Ally talked to Trish when she could but they barley spoke since Ally told her she needed to sort out some things. Ally never told anyone she was leaving besides her father. Ally was now 17, Ally and Austin's son Ashton Dezmound Moon was 2. Ally knew Dez and Austin were close and even if Ally stayed, the middle name would be the same. Ally was writing more songs when Ashton woke up.

"Coming" Ally got up and gave him his cup and he laid back down.

Ally went back to her song writing.

...

Back in Miami, Austin still was performing but there was a void. Austin missed Ally and cried for two hours when he found out she got sent to live with her mother. Austin never knew why but all he knew was that he wanted Ally back. Austin was interrupted.

"Still thinking about her?" Asked Dez taking a seat.

Austin sighed and nodded.

"Why don't you call her?" Asked Dez.

"It's disconnected" Austin looked at his hands.

"She'll come back" Dez tried to comfort Austin.

Trish walked in and saw them.

"Still bummed huh?" Trish asked.

Austin looked at her.

"What do you think?" Asked Austin.

"I'll take that as a yes" Trish walked behind the counter of Sonic Boom. Trish worked there ever since Ally left and loved the job.

...

Ally was getting Ashton dressed when tears filled her eyes. Ashton looked like Austin. Everything was him, the only thing Ashton had of hers was his nose. Ally's mom walked in, Ally wiped away her tears.

"You miss him, don't you?" her mother Jennifer asked.

"I love him" Ally looked at her.

"Go back to him Ally" Her mother told her.

Ally shook her head and picked up Ashton.

"Ally, he deserves to know and you deserve to be happy, not miserable" Jennifer held her daughter.

"He will hate me for ruining his career" Ally cried.

"You'll never know unless you try" Jennifer kissed her daughter's forehead along with Ashton.

...

Ally spent the next two hours packing up everything. Ally told her father she was coming back and he was glad. Her mother bought her a plane ticket and she was currently there now.

"Thanks" Ally smiled.

"You're welcome" Jennifer handed Ally Ashton.

"I'll keep in touch" Ally promised.

"I hope so" Jennifer smiled.

They hugged and Jennifer kissed Ashton's cheek and Ally boarded the plane with Ashton.

...

2 and 1/2 hours later Ally landed in Miami. Ally was so nervous. Ally unhooked Ashton and grabbed the bag she boarded the plan with and got off. Ally instantly saw her dad and she hugged him and introduced him to Ashton. They got all of Ally's things and put them in the car. They drove back to their house and Ally was smiling the whole way. She couldn't wait to see everyone, more importantly Austin.

**A/N: If you want another chapter, review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Before Ally left Atlanta she asked Trish how everything was going. Trish told her that is was going great but Austin missed her like crazy and was driving Trish nuts. Ally finished unpacking. Ashton was sleeping and Ally went downstairs to see her dad on the couch.

"Can you watch him while I go see Trish, Austin, and Dez?" Ally asked excited.

"Sure" Lester said looking at his daughter's excitement.

Ally nodded her thanks and walked outside. Ally walked to Sonic Boom and saw Dez, Trish, and Austin talking. Ally was so nervous that she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm back!" Ally walked into the store with a smile.

They looked at her and Trish was the first to run to her.

"ALLY!" Trish hugged her tight.

"TRISH!" she did the same.

When they pulled apart Dez hugged her and she hugged back.

"Good to have you back" Dez said.

"Good to be back" Ally smiled.

Ally turned to Austin and Austin hugged her.

"I missed you so much" Austin said into her neck.

"I missed you too" Ally told him honestly.

They hugged for few more seconds before they broke apart.

"So, why did you leave?" Asked Dez.

Ally looked to the ground then back at them, before she was about to speak Ally's phone went off and saw it was her dad.

"Hello" Ally said.

"Yeah, I need you to come home, I have an emergency meeting I need to get to" Lester said.

"Okay" Ally sighed.

Ally hung up the phone and looked at her friends.

"My dad needs me home" Ally was about to leave when Austin stopped her.

"We can come too?" Austin said eagerly.

Ally thought for a minute and nodded.

"Come on you 3" Ally smiled.

They followed behind her. Ally's stomach was doing back flips the whole way. Ally opened up the door and sighed with relief when she saw Ashton never woke up yet.

"I'll be home soon" Lester said before he left.

Ally just nodded. Trish soon broke the silence.

"You never answered the question" Trish told her.

The 3 of them looked at Ally and she gestured them upstairs. When they reached Ashton's room, which used to be one of the guest bed rooms she looked at her friends.

"Before I open this door, don't freak out" Ally had to make them promise, even Austin.

"Promise" They all said.

Ally took a peek in the room and saw Ashton standing up in his crib holding onto the bars. Ally sighed and walked in and grabbed him. Ally turned around to see her best friends with wide eyes and speechless.

"Y-y-y-you w-w-were pregnant?" Trish asked.

Ally nodded and looked at Austin who had tears coming down his face. Austin ran out of the room and Ally put Ashton in the crib and ran after him. Ally saw him in the back yard. Ally walked out and he turned to her.

"Why?" Austin shouted with tears running down his face.

"Why what?" Ally asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? He looks like me Ally?" Austin cried.

"I didn't want to ruin your career so I left, I wasn't going to come back but my mom convinced me. Before you ask, Trish didn't no" Ally sighed and watched his carefully.

"I don't care about my carrier, I loved you, I still do. I would have helped you with him but you ran out on me, I thought it was because you hated me" Austin cried harder.

Ally pulled him into a hug and his legs gave out and he was sobbing on the floor. Ally was holding him the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Austin asked again into her shirt and was shaking.

"I'm so sorry" Ally held him closer.

Austin griped her waist thinking that if he let go she would disappear. They heard the door open and Trish and Dez come out with Ashton. Thank god Trish was holding him and not Dez. Ally got up and grabbed Ashton from Trish and smiled. Ally sat back down next to Austin and handed him Ashton. Austin gladly took him and smiled when he noticed that mostly everything was Austin.

"Austin meet your son. Ashton Dezmound Moon" Ally smiled.

"Aw! He has my name" Dez smiled.

"Either way his middle name would be that, whether I left or stayed" Ally told him.

"She's right on that. You gave him my last name?" Austin smiled.

Ally nodded. Ashton played with Austin's fingers and Austin watched with a smile.

"I'm shocked" Ally said.

"Why?" Trish asked confused.

"Know offence Austin but when I met these 2 guys, when they went to tickle Ashton or touch me, Ashton would either spit in their face, kick them in the balls, hit them, or throw his bottle at their head" Ally told them.

"That's my boy, you make sure mommy doesn't date anyone who isn't daddy" Austin tickled Ashton and Ashton laughed. Everyone smiled at how cute Ashton was.

Ally playfully hit Austin's arm.

"What? He knows I'm his father" Austin shrugged.

Dez came over and sat in front of Austin and when Ashton looked at him, Ashton made a farting noise with his mouth and spit got on Dez. Everyone laughed along with Ashton.

"That's my boy, sorry Dez" Austin smiled.

"I had a feeling it was coming" Dez wiped off the spit.

Ally sat next to Dez and patted his head and Ashton cried.

"Ashton it's okay" Austin tried to sooth him but nothing.

Ally took her hand off Dez's head and was about to comfort Ashton but he stopped crying. Trish thought it was funny and took a seat in front of Ally.

"Ally, touch Dez again" Trish told her.

Ally was confused but grabbed Dez's hand. Ashton started crying again and Ally let go and Ashton stopped.

"Now touch Austin" Trish was amused.

Ally grabbed Austin's hand and Ashton saw them holding hands and did nothing but stare at his parents.

"Now let go and touch Dez again".

Ally did what Trish said and when her and Dez touched Ashton started crying again and Ally let go and grabbed Austin's hand and Ashton stopped.

"Ashton doesn't like when his mommy comes in contact with other guys, unless it's his dad" Trish smiled amused.

"Know wonder he cried when I bumped into this one guy and he touched my shoulder" Ally looked at her son.

"Yup, he loves me" Austin beamed.

"Now I want to see if he does it too you, touch Trish" Ally said taking Ashton.

Austin and Trish held hands and Ashton cried. Austin let go and held hands with Ally and he stopped.

"Yup, he does it with both of you" Dez said.

They laughed. Soon Dez and Trish went home and Ally and Austin played with Ashton in the yard.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, I loved each of them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton fell asleep on Austin. They took him upstairs and laid him in the crib. Ally and Austin sat in the bean bag chairs that were in the room and watched him sleep. Austin loved the fact that he had a son.

"Austin" Ally said again.

Austin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ally.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked concerned.

"I'm great, I have a son who looks like me, my son hates other guys who come near his mom, and you're back" Austin smiled.

Ally playfully hit him.

"You really are enjoying the fact that Ashton hates other guys, other than you?" Ally asked knowing the answer.

"Yes I am" Austin replied.

Ally laughed at him and Austin joined in. Austin looked at Ally.

"Why were you afraid to tell me?" Austin asked curious.

"Because I thought I'd ruin your life and your dream and I knew if you knew I was pregnant you probably wouldn't feel the same and dump me" Ally sighed.

Austin got up and kneeled down in front of her.

"You're the best thing in my life and now along with Ashton. I love you Ally and nothing will ever change that. When you left I couldn't even look at other girls because I knew I fell in love with you. As long as I have you and my son I'm happy, I will never leave you or him" Austin grabbed her hands.

Ally had tears in her eyes and Austin continued.

"I want you back Ally" Austin told her.

"Yes" Ally nodded.

Austin smiled and kissed her. Ally smiled into the kiss and they both knew that they would be happy again. Austin and Ally fell to the floor and Austin flipped them over so he was on top. Their tongues wrestled but Austin's won. Austin put Ally's hands above her head and laced his fingers with hers. They heard a small giggle and broke apart to see their son smiling like mad.

"How long has he been watching us?" Ally asked looking at Austin.

"Know clue but he is a sneak" Austin nodded.

"Like his dad" Ally smiled.

Austin smiled and nodded. They looked at Ashton to see him clapping and laughed. Austin got up and pulled Ally up with him. Austin gave her a peck on the lips and smiled. Austin picked his son up and Ashton wrapped his arms around Austin's neck.

"He loves you and that says something" Ally told Austin looking at how cute they looked.

"They always said babies can sense who their parents are" Austin said looking at Ally.

The doorbell rang and Ally left the room to answer it. Ally opened the door to see Dallas.

"Dallas" Ally said confused.

"Hey Ally, I saw you go to Sonic Boom then leave so I decided to stop by on my break to welcome you back" Dallas smiled.

"Yeah, I just got back, come in" Ally nodded.

"It's good to see you again, why did you leave?" Dallas asked coming in.

They went to the living room but before Ally could speak Austin came downstairs with Ashton. Ashton had his cup in his mouth. Dallas saw and looked at Ally.

"I'm guessing you were pregnant" Dallas nodded.

"Yeah" Ally nodded.

"Congratulations" Dallas touched Ally's arm and Ashton threw his cup and Dallas's head.

Ally looked at Ashton who was clapping and Austin who was trying not to laugh.

"I'm so sorry Dallas, Ashton hates when other guys touch me, unless their Austin" Ally explained.

"Know worries" Dallas said holding the spot were he got hit.

"You should put ice on that" Austin said still trying not to laugh.

"Okay" Dallas looked at the time. "I should go, my break is almost over" Dallas said walking to the door with Ally behind him.

"Okay, sorry about Ashton" Ally apologized again.

"Don't worry about it" Dallas smiled.

Dallas left and right when he did Ally heard Austin laughing so hard, followed by giggles from the baby. Ally went back in the living room to see them laughing. Ally rolled her eyes and picked up the cup Ashton threw.

"Really?" Ally hit Austin's arm.

"I didn't throw it, he did, if I did Dallas would probably be dead and buried in your neighbor's yard" Austin said when he calmed down.

"You still don't like Dallas do you?" Ally asked.

"Nope, you used to like him and he still likes you" Austin told her.

"Know he doesn't" Ally told him.

"Yes he does Ally, why would he come here if he didn't" Austin looked at her.

Ally had to admit Austin had her there. Ally looked at Austin and ran her fingers threw his hair.

"You don't have to worry, I love you Austin" Ally smiled.

"I love you too Ally" Austin kissed her.

Ally kissed back but they were interrupted by giggles. They turned to see their son giggling with a big smile on his face. The had to admit, they made an awesome family.


	4. Chapter 4

*Next day*

Ally walked into work, ready to go. Ally put Ashton in daycare and was going to pick him up when she was done work. Ally went up to her practice room and started working on music for Austin. Austin told Ally yesterday that he would have his cousin work on the songs for him. Ally started to write the song. Ally didn't see Austin at the door. Austin walked over and kissed her cheek. Ally jumped a little.

"What's cooking good looking?" Austin asked with a smile.

"Working on new songs for you" Ally replied.

"Good, I missed you writing them" Austin smiled.

"I missed writing them" Ally gave him a smile back.

They sat there thinking of things to write about. Dez came in.

"Hey Austin, want to grab lunch? Hey Ally" Dez smiled.

"Hey, and Austin I think you should go, I'll finish and surprise you" Ally nodded.

"Okay" Austin kissed her on the cheek and left with Dez.

Ally spent a half hour working on the song and was finished. Trish walked in.

"Where is Austin?" Trish asked sitting next to her on the piano.

"Went with Dez" Ally looked at her.

"I got him a gig for the mall, tonight" Trish smiled.

"That's great, I just finished the new song" Ally smiled back.

"It's good to have you back on team Austin" Trish patted her shoulder.

"Good to be back" Ally nodded.

Austin and Dez walked in.

"Sup" Austin said.

"I got you a gig for tonight at the mall" Trish told him.

"That's awesome, Ally did you finish the song?" Austin asked looking at Ally.

"Yes I did" Ally replied.

"Okay, now all I have to do is learn it" Austin said excited.

...

Austin got to the mall and instantly saw Trish and Dez.

"Where's Ally?" Austin asked looking around.

"She had to pick up Ashton" Trish said.

Austin felt guilty that she had to pick him up and not Austin. Than Austin was called to stage.

"Hello everyone, this was written by my partner and girlfriend Ally" Austin smiled.

_**I walked across an empty land, I knew the path way like the back of my hand.**_

_**I felt the earth, beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete.**_

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone. I'm getting old and I need something too rely on.**_

Ally came with Ashton and stood by Dez and Trish.

_**So tell me when, you're going to let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place, we used to love. Is this the place, I've been dreaming of. Oh simple thing, where have you gone. I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when, you're going to let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

Austin saw Ally and Ashton and smiled.

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know. Some where only we know (some where only we know). And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, so why don't we go.**_

_**Ohhhh, ohhhh, this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know, somewhere only we know.**_

"Thank you Miami" Austin waved to the crowd and jumped off stage. The crowd continued to clap. Austin went to where his friends, girlfriend, and son were.

"You did great man" Dez said.

"Thank you" Austin smiled.

Austin took Ashton.

"Did Ashton love his daddy's performance" Austin smiled.

Ashton clapped. Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, and Ashton went back to Sonic Boom and hung out there for a while until it was getting late and Ally had to take Ashton home. Austin walked them home and helped put him to sleep.

"Thanks" Ally smiled.

"No problem, thanks for bringing him tonight" Austin said.

"Well he should see what his father's passion is" Ally told him.

Austin laughed along with Ally. Austin gave her a kiss. Ally put her hands around his neck while his went to her waist. Austin pulled her closer to him and Ally played with his hair. They soon pulled apart and Austin smiled.

"Good night" He smiled.

"Night" She smiled back.

They kissed one last time before he left the house with a smile on his face.

**A/N: The song was Somewhere only we know by Lifehouse.**


End file.
